dcheroesrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Mestre da Guerra
Personagem criado por Bruno "Taekyon" Rossotti Atributos Destreza: 9 Força: 9 (16) Corpo: 10 (22) Int: 5 Vontade: 2 Mente: 5 Infl: 3 Aura: 3 Espirito: 3 Iniciativa: 17 Hero Points: 0 Poderes Skin Armor 5, Invulnerability 10*, Density Increase 7, Jumping 8, Regeneration 12, Thermal Vision 8, Iron Will 8 (*) - Linked Bônus e Limitações * Invulnerability: counteract physical damage. * Density Increase: APs of Power Engaged Add to STR; APs of Power don't subtract to DEX * Jumping: Miscellaneous: Recebe dano pela queda * Regeneration: Mind and Spirit cannot be regenerated Perícias: Artist (writer) 3*; Detective (clue analysis, counterfeit recognition, identification systems, Law) 5*; Military Science (camouflage, cartography, cryptography, demolition) 5* (*) - Linked Vantagens Miscellaneous: L.A.W. Membership, Life Support (Não precisa comer ou beber) Desvantagens Strange Appearance, Minor Physical Restriction (não possui sentidos de olfato e paladar), Minor Rage, Minor Psychological Instability (perturbado) Wealth: 5 Personal Data Motivação: Thrill of adventure Alter Ego: Donovan Flynn Ocupação: Sargento de Infantaria Estado Civil: Solteiro Parentes Conhecidos: Brandon Flynn (pai), Brianna Flynn (mãe), Colleen Flynn (irmã mais velha), Sterrin Flynn (irmão bem mais novo). Afiliações: L.A.W. Base de Operações: Dublin, Irlanda Altura: 1,83 m Peso: 12.5 tons Idade: 24 Histórico Donovan nasceu no Condado de Galway, mais precisamente em Conamara, um distrito costeiro da Irlanda onde a língua falada ainda é o Irlandês. Filho de Brandon Flynn, um extrator de mármore e Brianna (dona de casa), Donovan teve uma infância segura economicamente falando, porém austera. Cresceu com os valores de rigor e disciplina, promulgados pelo pai como a fonte de uma vida honesta e feliz – mesmo sem o luxo. Donovan cresceu sob o olhar da irmã mais velha, Colleen, que sonhava casar e poder sair finalmente da condição paupera em que considerava viver. Seu sonho tornou-se ainda mais intenso quando, inesperadamente, sua mãe engravidou ainda mais uma vez em um período bem avançado de sua vida. O filho inesperado, Sterrin, trouxe gastos tão imprevistos quanto. Isso obrigou uma mudança radical do estilo de vida da família. Colleen ficaria em casa cuidando do irmão mais novo e, Donovan, obrigou-se a seguir uma carreira militar, com vistas a mandar dinheiro para proporcionar um certo bem estar para a família. Ingressou, então, no Arm na hÉireann, ou exército irlandês, na condição de tenente de intendência. O número de vagas para a intendência era superado apenas, pelas vagas na infantaria. Contudo, sua saúde frágil não o ajudaria no processo seletivo. Foi admitido na pior posição possível, dados os seus resultados pobres no Teste de Aptidão Física. Embora tenha se tornado a piada de sua turma na Academia, era um estudante prodigioso. Saia-se bem nas provas teóricas, mal suportando o embaraço por, a todo momento, sofrer agressões de todo gênero, justificadas como “um pagamento pelo peso que ele representaria no exército nacional”. Seus companheiros de turma e superiores de outros ramos do oficialato lembravam-no diariamente sobre “um intendente já ser um civil infiltrado, especialmente um intendente sem porte físico”. O recém-formado tenente demonstrou perícia administrativa e foi conduzido para chefiar um setor burocrático em uma entidade de pesquisa militar. Tinha acesso aos relatórios e pedidos de recursos financeiros das pesquisas, o que acabava pro conferir a Donovan o conhecimento sobre os acontecimentos daquela instalação. Em um dado momento, uma pesquisa sobre o “aumento da sobrevida e potencial de ação dos soldados” surgiu. A idéia era substituir o carbono do corpo do sujeito de pesquisa, por uma espécie de silício mais reativo, aumentando a densidade, bem como a resistência e potência do alvo. Além disso, através de terapia gênica, aumentar consideravelmente os níveis de Silício Orgânico (Metil silenadriol), um oligoelemento presente no organismo que tem ação regeneradora e reestruturante da pele, remineralizadora dos tecido duros (ossos), e é considerado um agente anti-envelhecimento natural para as paredes das artérias, pele e cabelos, além de contribuir também para reforçar as células do sistema imunitário. Um único sujeito de pesquisa havia sido escolhido. Num ato de absurda estupidez e inconseqüência, Donovan alterou os dados do sujeito de pesquisa por sua própria ficha militar. Desejava poder provar do gosto da infantaria. Minutos antes do início do procedimento, desistiu. Tentou alterar os registros nos servidores da instalação, mas seus dados já constavam na comunicação interna enviada aos pesquisadores responsáveis. Contou o que acontecera, recusou-se a participar do evento, mas foi coagido através do uso da força – seus interlocutores não deram atenção a linha de raciocínio que estava construindo. Os experimentos começaram após Donovan ser nocauteado com uma coronhada, justificada por sua insubordinação. Tudo correu como esperado. Donovan, acordou em sua nova forma, um ser humano sem carbono, quazi-metalizado. Algo, no entanto, despertou em seu interior. Uma fúria retraída apenas por seu juízo de não ser capaz de lidar com as conseqüências de um possível acesso irrompeu. Donovan destruiu a instalação – incluindo os servidores – para em momento posterior acalmar-se. Centenas de mortos. Curiosamente, o jovem tenente apresentou-se aos seus superiores na cadeia de comando, em outra unidade militar. Cientes da destruição da outra instalação e, talvez, conscientes da inutilidade de realizar oposição ao novo tenente, resolveram apropriar-se das habilidades de Donovan, agora, na infantaria. Como uma punição – apenas simbólica, mas julgada como necessária pela junta militar responsável pelo processo – Donovan seria rebaixado a sargento. A troca pareceu justa, para ele que agora se intitularia como Indestructible, nome de uma música de sua banda favorita. Agora, master of war, está empolgado em testar os limites de sua nova forma, sem o medo que o limitava antes... Descrição O procedimento sofrido por Donovan garantiu-lhe uma aparência intermediária entre o humano e o monstruoso. Sua pele adquiriu um brilho metálico entre o prateado e o grisáceo, aparentando solidez quase enrijecedora. Os tecidos moles das extremidades de seu rosto, como nariz e orelhas se foram, assim como cabelos e pêlos. Os lábios também foram destruídos pelo processo, expondo seus dentes em um eterno sorriso maquiavélico, tendo sido este potencializado pelo olhar brilhante gerado em sua cavidade ocular. Embora sua capacidade de regeneração seja extrema, alguns ferimentos angariados na destruição do complexo militar no dia de sua transformação nunca sararam totalmente, deixando cicatrizes – especialmente nos braços - fechadas pelos fios de aço-carbono galvanizado que Donovan utilizou para costurar os ferimentos. Em algumas ocasiões, Indestructible utiliza os grilhões que o prendiam quando da intervenção. Personalidade Donovan sofreu uma mudança subjetiva extremamente radical. De um rapaz facilmente ferido por injurias e críticas, que evitava exposição por sua insegurança, sempre tenso e cauteloso para um homem com comportamento impulsivo, de emoções intensas, fugitivo eterno do imenso tédio que sua vida anterior causava. Donovan busca constantemente situações impensáveis para sua forma anterior. Saber que pode cair de um prédio, receber uma rajada de fuzil sem dor ou esmagar uma granada com as mãos sem nenhuma preocupação tornou a busca por experiências singulares um mote de sua vida. No entanto, há um equilíbrio frágil aí. Sua extrema confiança e expansividade não são fruto de uma coragem ou heroísmo, mas justificados pela ausência do conhecimento de algo que possa feri-lo. No fundo, Donovan continua sendo um homem emocionalmente frágil – o que é representado por seus baixos valores de Will e Spirit. A descoberta de ameaças reais pode intimidá-lo e/ou enfurecê-lo com tanta facilidade quanto seus amigos o faziam na Academia Militar. Descrição dos Poderes A substituição do carbono corporal de Donovan por silício garantiu-lhe vigor e força muito além dos limites humanos, bem como o peso de um tanque leve. Ligas de óxido de silício fortaleceram ossos e músculos aumentando inclusive sua responsividade, o que propiciou um significativo aumento de coordenação motora. Houve um especial acúmulo em sua pele, onde depósitos das ligas contidas nas células formaram uma barreira rígida contra agentes externos. O aumento nos níveis de Metil silenadriol tornou seu metabolismo regenerativo capaz de reciclar todas as fontes disponíveis de energia e moléculas estruturais, tornando dispensável o hábito de se alimentar e permitindo que se corpo ignore a degeneração causada pelo envelhecimento ou por castigos corporais - mesmo que extremos. Um fenômeno curioso vem ocorrendo, seus olhos, que agora funcionam como lentes de silício, vem demonstrando as propriedades das lentes artificiais, a saber, operar a captura da faixa infravermelha de ondas. Donovan ainda não consegue utilizar com eficiência essa incômoda propriedade de seus olhos. Category:Fichas Particulares Category:Agentes da L.A.W.